Vacuum
| rarity = Common | droppedby = Corrupted Lancer }} Vacuum allows a Sentinel to detect and collect Pickups, Ammo, and Mods within the area. Stats Notes *Leveling this mod will increase a Sentinel's collection range. *On max level Vacuum has a range of 12 in-game meters in all directions. *Can only be used while your Warframe's feet are on a surface. *If you start out with max ammo and go through a magazine, a Sentinel will only use Vacuum when you reload as it only refills ammo towards your total ammo pool and not your magazine. *A Sentinel will loot ammo if you need it. Even if you've only used 1 bullet and you reload, it will loot a nearby ammo box. This means you potentially could waste all but 1 bullet of an ammo container if you reload and the numbers aren't 'even'. a Sentinel will not over-loot, however; it will only pick up the total amount of ammo boxes it takes to bring you back to max and leave all others on the ground. *Ammo Mutations will work with Vacuum. *As long as you're sprinting forward, the loot a Sentinel pulls to you will float by him but not be claimed until you slow down for the loot to catch up. (after some point however, loot may stop and remain floating in the air, usually due to a Sentinel re-using the ability or using a different ability). *A Sentinel will use the vacuum ability and loot if you are in the Rift Plane, even if the Sentinel itself is in the Rift Plane, however, you will not be able to collect these items until you are no longer in the Rift Plane. *With the addition of Update 12, Vacuum now makes a sound. *Vacuum does not pick up Ayatan Sculptures or Stars. Trivia *On , Vacuum was removed from Carrier and was replaced with Ammo Case, while the vacuum effect was applied to all Sentinels. After a Hotfix, Vacuum was returned in Mod form as an optional precept for all Sentinels. Bugs *Clients will notice a Sentinel uses Vacuum less frequently, being selective with what it picks up, or not picking up anything at all. **Certain cases even involves objects on sloped or certain elevated areas, as the Sentinel might only track items on flat surfaces. *If the player performs any interaction that prevents their Warframe from moving or acting (such as activating survival life support and hacking consoles), any loot currently following a Sentinel will cluster on the Sentinel and will only be claimed when the interaction ends. *Sometimes Vacuum will not pick up mods, resources or health and energy orbs if there is no ammo to loot. *A bug can occur on client that seems to affect or be related to a Sentinel in one way or another. Their Sentinel will suck up items but they will hover in place and not be obtained, and life support or other objectives cannot be activated, as well as the inability to heal downed players. This bug can happen in the middle of the game which leaves players out of energy, ammo and the inability to activate objects and objectives. Standing on items directly does not solve the issue and they simply will not be picked up. (For clarification, this glitch disables the use of the interaction button, such as hacking a console, opening a locker, etc.) Gallery ModVacuum.png|Old appearance Patch History }} See also * Mods * Sentinels es:Aspiradora Category:Mods Category:Sentinel Mods Category:Common Mods Category:Update 10 Category:Penjaga Mods